


I'm Here Tonight | Kix x Reader

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Characters, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: Kix skips a night out at 79's to spend it with his wife.





	I'm Here Tonight | Kix x Reader

The happenings of tonight? Massive party at 79's in celebration of a republic victory. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there, even Cody who could never be spotted partying past 10pm. Night rolled around, and come 11:00, everyone was there. Wolffe, Rex, Jesse, Fives, everyone, but one.

"Hey. You seen Kix?" Jesse asked Hardcase, who was pounding down shots.

"No, thank the force. He'd tell me to slow down and lecture me about my liver." He answered.

"Hmm. Wonder where he could be." He sipped his drink and scanned the room, looking for his best friend.

"Eh. Maybe he went back to the barracks already. Too much to handle." Fives said.

"Maybe..." Jesse gave up searching a few drinks later, but Kix had never even stepped foot in the bar.

(Y/n) sat on a sofa in her room, surrounded by soft pillows and blankets with a fire raging in the fireplace in the corner of the room. The golden walls of her apartment glowed as she skimmed absentmindedly through a magazine, sipping her tea, her hand resting on her swollen belly, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. Over the crackle of the fire, she had a record of compositions on the piano and violin. She loved letting the music fill the apartment on cold nights.

When she heard the creak of the front door, it startled her. Kix was supposed to be out, and he's the only one besides her best friend who had a key. The tension in her shoulder disappeared when she saw Kix walk in the room.

"Kix? What are you doing here?" She asked, setting down her magazine and standing up.

"Oh. I'm not in much of a mood to celebrate, bunny." He said, starting to take off what was remaining of his armor. 

"You? Skip 79's? And miss the opportunity to spent time with Jesse and everyone else without being shot at?" She asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, watching him has he pulled of his top and fished for a comfortable white tshirt in the closet. She kept spare clothes around for when he stayed over. The gar didn't supply much of anything worth wearing to relax in.

"Yeah." He said, pulling the shirt over his head.

"What happened? Vaccinations?"

"Nothing. You're the only person I wanted to be with tonight." He smiled and grabbed her hands when he returned from the closet.

"Honey, you didn't have to do that. How often do you get the chance for some downtime with the others?"

"How often do I get the chance to spend time with my little bunny?" He answered, kissing her on the head and pulling her into a hug. When they separated, he looked down at her and saw she was crying. "Oh, hun. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She smiled and wiped a tear, sniffling. She was nearly 7 months along and her hormones were out of control. "I just love you a lot."

"I love you too."

Kix picked up the remote from the caf table and turned up the music a few notches. He pulled her close again, well as close as he could with her tummy in the way. His hand lay tenderly on her back, the other ran through her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. She smiled and let out a little laugh as they swayed and danced slowly to the music. 

(Y/n) wanted this intimate moment to last an eternity. He was right. He rarely got the chance to see her as of late, with how the war was going. Every minute she spent without him seemed like a thousand years and every minute with him didn't last long enough. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and giggle, looking up at Kix with a bright smile.

"What?" He smiled, looking down at her, his soft, brown eyes made her heart begin to flutter as well.

"Feel." She said, taking his hand and placing it on her belly. He had never gotten to feel his baby kick before. Feeling the little pokes and prods at his fingertips left him in awe. He smiled from ear to ear and stretched his hand out over her belly and gently pushed her back to sit on the couch. He got on his knees and continued to feel around for the hands and feet of their baby. Suddenly, and idea came to him.

"Wait here." He said standing up, rushing to the door. 

"Where are you going?" (Y/n) called. 

"I'll be right back. Just give me one minute." She could hear him from outside the door as he walked away.

A few short minutes later, he returned with his supply bag. He kneeled down in front of her again and pulled a stethoscope out of his bag. He put the cold tool up to her stomach, and finally found what he was looking for. A tiny little heartbeat racing at a thousand miles an hour. He chuckled and let a tear fall as he pressed a kiss to her navel.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing, resting a gentle hand on his head as he smiled up at her.

"Listen." He said putting the buds in her ears. He sat on the sofa next to her and put the tool in the spot he found before. When she heart the deep, rhythmic beating she was moved to tears as well.

"Kix." She whispered, putting one hand on his neck and the other on his cheek. Neither of them knew whether to laugh or cry, so they just did both. (Y/n) wiped a tear from his cheek with her thumb and kissed him tenderly. 

"I don't wanna stop listening." She said slinging her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his.

"Its amazing." He whispered. "I love you so much, (y/n). You make me so happy."

"I love you too. I'm so glad you decided to come home tonight."

"I wouldn't give up tonight with you for the world."


End file.
